1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to a method for driving electro-optical device, an electro-optical device and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art organic electro luminescence display devices (organic EL display device) can be referred to as electro-optical devices, and can include an electro-optical element made of an organic EL material. Related art electro-optical device can also have excellent characteristics of self-luminous, high luminance, high-angle-of-field, low profile, quick response, and low power consumption. Further, such devices can be made to be smaller and lighter with a peripheral driving circuit using a polysilicon TFT (Thin Film Transistor).
Incidentally, this kind of organic EL display device has a luminance variation between pixels. Thus, various kind of driving methods including a current program method are proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,506 B1.